Saucer
by Mythril Moth
Summary: On a warm Sunday morning, Chat Noir is out and about in the city, when he encounters Marinette like he's never seen her before.


**Author's Notes:**

Just a little one-shot. Warning, this one's a _bit_ lewd. Hopefully this will make up for all the stories that have gone without updates for a ridiculous amount of time.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **MIRACULOUS LADYBUG: "Saucer"**

 _by Mythril Moth_

A light breeze blew through the streets of Paris on a bright, sunny Sunday morning. The weather was unseasonably warm, but not unpleasantly so, and the city felt unusually sleepy on this particular day, as though every Parisian was content to simply laze in.

A flash of silvery-black darted from rooftop to rooftop in the stillness. Adrien Agreste had found himself with an unexpected four whole hours of unscheduled free time, with the caveat that he was to remain at home—on his honor, as his father, Gabriel, had left the house rather unexpectedly that morning and taken Nathalie Sancoeur with him. That left only the Gorilla behind to watch and make sure Adrien didn't sneak out—and the Gorilla wouldn't know it if a certain black-clad superhero had made a sneaky window escape, now would he?

Of course, that meant Adrien would have to spend his entire morning out on the town as Chat Noir, because if Adrien _himself_ was spotted roaming Paris out of bounds and pictures of him turned up on social media, he'd be in a world of trouble. That meant no visits to Adrien's friends, no movies, and very few things he could do as _just_ a teenage kid out and about. But freedom was freedom, and he enjoyed just jumping from roof to roof, scaling the heights of the city, and letting the wind play through his hair.

His meanderings carried him in the direction of Collège Françoise Dupont. As he neared the stone-silent, empty schoolyard, his eyes drifted to a building not too far away: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie-Patisserie, the best bakery in Paris and home to one of his favorite people in the city, his amazing friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng. A smile quirked his lips.

There was _one_ of Adrien's friends he could visit today, since various circumstances had led to his alter ego developing a separate friendship with Marinette.

Chat Noir altered course and landed on a rooftop across from the bakery, then lightly vaulted the gap between, landing in a perfect crouch on all fours on the balustrade that enclosed the terrace where he often encountered his friend. As he had hoped, she was on the terrace today—but his first solid glimpse of Marinette on this warm morning shorted out his brain and nearly sent him toppling off the railing.

Marinette was stretched out on the pink deck chair, her face in the shade of the broad white awning, her attention focused on her phone. She was wearing a loose, light pink tank top with spaghetti straps and a pair of extremely short, ratty faded denim shorts. They were the kind of shorts you absolutely didn't leave the house in; less modest than your average underwear, they were frayed, and they showed off stretches of creamy skin Chat Noir would never, in his wildest dreams, imagine would be laid bare before his bright green eyes.

Chat Noir swallowed, finding his throat suddenly dry. Marinette was undeniably cute to the point of her cuteness being a fact, but this was something new—this was a _sexy_ Marinette, a half-dressed hot mess of long, shapely legs and graceful curves, with modest cleavage peeking out of the loose neckline of her tank top and her smooth, creamy belly shining in the bright morning sun.

 _*I shouldn't be here. I should go. This is wrong. She's obviously not expecting anyone to see her like this.*_

His mind screamed all of this and more at him.

Chat Noir leapt down from the balustrade and landed on the terrace, crouch-padding over to Marinette.

The movement caught her attention; she glanced at him, blinked, then let out a high-pitched squeak, nearly throwing her phone off the roof in surprise. "GAH!" she yelped. "Chat Noir?! What are you—" Her eyes flicked down to herself, then up to Chat Noir. Her face burned red, and she drew her knees up to her chest, squeezing her thighs tight together as she folded her arms defensively around her knees.

Chat Noir casually folded his legs underneath him, sitting in a lotus position, and smiled at her. "Bonjour, Marinette," he said cheerfully.

Marinette blinked owlishly at him, lips pursed in a small 'o'. "What—what are you _doing here?!_ "

Chat Noir shrugged. "I was out for a morning catwalk, thought I'd drop by and see what my favorite Princess is up to." He grinned. "Wasn't expecting to see _this_ side of you." His cheeks were faintly pink.

Marinette yelped. "What—what do you—I'm not—geh—b'gaa—" She flailed around, rocking back and forth on her chair, nearly tipping it over.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down!" Chat Noir said, holding up his hands placatingly. "Sorry I dropped in on what I guess is you sunbathing, but..." His blush became more pronounced. "I gotta say, you're just about the sexiest sight in all of Paris right now."

Marinette stopped moving and blinked, staring at Chat Noir. "Bah?"

Chat Noir slowly rose to a crouch and crept closer, taking hold of Marinette's hands and guiding them down to her sides, then gently taking her ankles and stretching her legs out to their full, glorious length. "You're gonna cramp up if you stay all curled up like that," he said.

"H-hey, what are you—"

Chat Noir rocked back on his heels, letting his eyes roam up and down Marinette's body. "Just let me look at you for a minute," he said softly. "I just want to take in this amazing view."

Marinette's ears burned bright red to match her cheeks. "Umm...okay," she squeaked, making no move to shield herself from Chat Noir's eyes.

Chat Noir ran his gloved hands along Marinette's toned calves, his touch light and reverent. "So smooth and creamy," he said. He inhaled deeply. "You smell so fresh," he said. "Like bread and cookies and...strawberries..."

Marinette squirmed. "H-hey," she said, her voice hitching. "Look with your eyes, not with your hands, you pervy cat..."

One of his faux leather ears flicked. "I can't help it, Princess," he said. "When I find something that fascinates me, I just want to study it with all five senses." He gave her a coy side glance and a lopsided grin. "Right now, there's nothing more fascinating in all of Paris than Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

If possible, Marinette's blush became even more fierce. "What's gotten _into you_ today?"

Chat Noir rose to his knees and leaned in closer, feeling Marinette's body heat radiating through his suit. He slipped a hand behind Marinette and gently pulled her closer, until their noses were almost touching, his green eyes staring into her bewildered blue eyes. "You did," he said huskily. "You're like catnip and fresh cream. I just want..." His breath was hot and moist on her lips, which trembled at the closeness. "...to lap you up." He closed the distance and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Marinette's eyes widened. Then, slowly, closed as Chat Noir gently sucked at her lips for a long moment before withdrawing. A thrilling shudder raced through her body. She slowly opened her eyes. "Chat Noir..."

"I know...there's some mystery guy you like," Chat Noir whispered. "And I'm still in love with Ladybug. But..." He bit his lip and looked into her eyes. "You're amazing and special, and...and I want to make you _feel_ special." He paused, then added, "And...I think right now, just today, you're exactly what _I_ need too."

Marinette swallowed heavily. "What...what are you asking, Chat Noir?" She took a shallow, shuddering breath. "What is it...you want to do?"

Chat Noir leaned close and planted another soft kiss on her lips. "I want to taste you," he said, his voice ragged with desire.

"Umm..." Marinette quivered in her seat, her entire face beet red. "I..." She swallowed again. "I...okay?" She blinked, then shook her head. "N-no, wait! I mean..." She shrank in on herself. "I mean...what—" She closed her eyes. "Wh-what do you mean by that, t-taste me?"

Chat Noir didn't answer; rather, he crouched down low, squatting at the foot of Marinette's deck chair, dragging his gloved hands down her shoulders, then down the sides of her body, letting them come to rest on her hips. He leaned in and, keeping his eyes turned up to Marinette's face, planted gentle kisses on the insides of her thighs just above the knee, kisses which slowly turned into him gently dragging his tongue across her smooth, creamy skin. Marinette shuddered, whimpering slightly, her neck arching back.

"O-oh," Marinette hitched out, a shiver running through her body.

Chat Noir worked his way up her thighs, alternating between butterfly kisses and moist, languid licks, bathing Marinette's creamy skin in his saliva as he drew slowly closer to her groin. This close, he could see that the tightness and frayed nature of the shorts meant they didn't _completely_ cover the most important thing they were meant to cover—and Marinette clearly wasn't wearing panties under them. An overwhelmingly heady musk filled up his nostrils and muzzed his head as he stared at the puffy, pouty, flushed bit of flesh that was _just_ peeking out from the frayed hem of the shorts.

Marinette must have also noticed what had caught his attention, because she let out a high-pitched squeak. "Eep! Ah! That! I! Gweek!"

Mischief sparkling in his eyes, Chat Noir dove in, probing that flushed, pouting peek with his tongue, drawing a shivering hiss from Marinette, whose back arched as her hips bucked forward of their own volition. The denim of her shorts was growing damp, and the musky smell was stronger than ever. Chat Noir took firmer hold of her hips and dug in, prising the damp denim aside with his tongue and working his way into the heart of that hot, wet sweetness.

"Oh God...nnnggghhhhhghhghhgh..." Marinette groaned.

How long Chat Noir sat there with his face in Marinette's crotch, his tongue probing her hot, wet treasure, he couldn't say. A sudden sharp rattle from the trap door leading down to her bedroom made both of them freeze. Chat flicked his eyes to the door, but it was closed. He waited for a few long, tense seconds.

Nothing happened.

He looked up at Marinette. Her eyes were full of fear and confusion and nervousness.

Chat Noir very quickly drew back and stood up, brushing the back of his arm against his chin. "Ahem," he said, coughing into his fist. "I, uhh..." He made awkward finger-gun points with both hands in a random direction. "Stuff," he said lamely.

"Y-yeah," Marinette said breathlessly, ducking her gaze, her face flaming.

"Umm...we're good, I mean..." Chat Noir fumbled with his tail. "That was...that was okay, right?"

"Uh-huh," Marinette breathed, a bit of a silly, glassy smile on her face. She shook her head and cleared her throat. "I mean...umm...that was..." She played with her hair. "I didn't _not_ like that, but...maybe that doesn't need to happen again?" she hedged.

Chat Noir nodded. "Y-yeah," he said. "Fair enough." He smiled a coy half-smile. "But I'm glad it _did_ happen, because I'm never gonna forget it."

Marinette ducked her head sheepishly. "Me either," she said.

"Well...adieu, Princess!" Chat Noir sketched a bow, then beat a hasty retreat. Marinette watched him go, sighing long and loud. After a long moment, she looked down at her soaking wet crotch and blushed furiously even as her nose wrinkled in disgust. She reached over to where her phone had fallen, picked it up, then scooted off the chair to go downstairs to change.

Two steps from the trap door, she ran smack into Tikki, whose jaw was gaping open and whose eyes were wide as dinner plates. "Oh! Tikki! Uh, hey—"

"Did...was Chat Noir just... _Marinette, did Chat Noir just_ _ **eat you out?!**_ " Tikki demanded.

"Uhh...maybe a little?"

"In public? In _broad daylight?!_ "

"We're on the roof, so...only pigeons and anybody in a helicopter could've seen that?" Marinette hedged, poking her fingertips together.

Tikki facepalmed. "We're having a _really long talk about this_ ," she said sternly.

Marinette sighed, her shoulders slumping. "Can it wait until after I clean up and change? And burn these shorts? There's no way I'm wearing these again even around the house..."

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Miraculous Ladybug is the intellectual property of Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, and Thomas ASTRUC. This intellectual property is used without permission with no intent to profit from said use. The unique content contained on this page is the property of Mythril Moth, and redistribution of this content without express permission is strongly discouraged._


End file.
